Can I Go With You? A Doctor Who Fanfic
by BazookaUniverse
Summary: This a reader insert where you, (y/n), get to travel with the 11th Doctor! You travel to new exciting wolrds and meet new people! Its basically the show, but with you as the companion! (tbh I suck at summaries so just give it a try) I originally put this up on Quotev, and decided to make it available here as well.
1. Chapter 1

You coughed and waved the dust out of your face with your hands. _Uhg, I HATE dusting! Or any chores for that matter..._ It was really dusty in the St. Patrick's Cathedral, and pretty late for that matter. You doing extra community service, in order to get more college credits. But no one had said that you were going to be dusting in the back rooms of an old church! Plus, it didn't help that you were wearing a white dress with flower patterns on it. _Its surely stained...now I gotta go home to get changed before that party_! You thought. You sighed, sweeping the broom across the room once more. You were sweating inside the hot back rooms, and was alone. No tourists were allowed inside the back rooms, only the main hall. So it was a surprise when You heard something. Something moving.

Of course, you went and followed the noise. you were bored out of her mind, anyway, and I wanted to see if anything fell old dungeon-like door opened with a creak as you pushed it. Inside was a few desks with cluttered papers spread all over. But what was interesting was an crying angel statue, right in the center of the room. _That's weird…_ you thought. You had been in this room only a couple minutes ago, and there had been no angel statue then. You were just about to leave, but then you remembered

You had read an online article about these angles that looked like they were crying. They were alive, and only moved when you weren't looking at them,even if you blink, they would move so fast they would kill you like _that._ It was posted by some girl named "Sally Sparrow" or something, and you had shrugged it off as a hoax. But, as the stone angel stood in front of me, you had stopped blinking. you winked in each eye when your eyes grew dry, and slowly backed out of the room. _Wait, why am I even doing this? It's just a stupid internet hoax!_ But you still didn't let your guard down. You fumbled with the doorknob, struggling to find it. _Well, it won't hurt to look away for a second, right?_ You looked away, found the doorknob, and when you turned back…

The Angel was right in front of you. You let out a gasp of shock, and struggled with the doorknob, trying to open the door. As you opened it, you fell backward. _I'm done for, I'm not looking at it!_ You thought as you fell. But, miraculously, you didn't fall. Someone had caught you. You looked up at your savior, who was staring straight at the angel. "Hello!" He said, helping you up.

He was extremely strange. He wore suspenders and even a bowtie, something you didn't think people even wore anymore. He was pretty skinny, and to top it all off, a brown tweed jacket. As if that wasn't enough, he pulled out some green glowing metal stick, and it made a whirring noise as he pointed it at the angel

"Now, where did I put that…" He searched through his jacket, without looking, to pull out a hand mirror, and pointed it at the angel, "Aha! Now we can look at each other!" He faced You. "Hullo! I'm the Doctor! You?" He talked in a British accent, but you couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Uh...um… I'm (y/n), (y/n) (l/n), But, Doctor Who?" You asked.

He simply smiled "Exactly! Now,I recommend you go home, have a nice cup of tea, and just forget this ever happened! I can handle it from here!" The strange Doctor pulled out his whirring stick again, and started waving it all over the place.

"But.." You had so many questions, you were wondering where to start "How did you know about those Weeping Angel thingy's? And why are you pointing a mirror at it?" He suddenly stopped waving his stick and stared at you

"You know about them too? Rarely any humans know about these things.." He muttered. Every word he said was just more questions!

You were fed up. "HOLD UP! First of all, I read about these angels online! Second, What is that stick thing?! Third, you said humans! What did you mean by humans? And Fourth…" you tried to think of another reason, but the man just smiled.

"Sorry, can't say, top secret information!" He said, smug. "Now,I need a regular mirror in order to get us out of here. The mirrors have them quantum locked, they can't blink themselves, so they can't move. So could you help me find one so we can leave?" You immediately became frustrated with this 'Doctor'

You devised a plan, and put your hands on your hips."I'm not going anywhere until you explain exactly what's going on!" Now it was your turn to be smug. The Doctor obviously didn't want to explain much to me.

He cast a dark glare at her, and sighed. "I guess I have no choice…" he paused "Well, its a bit complicated to explain…but I'll try." He took in a deep breath "I'm a time-travelingalienwhogoesaroundfromplanettoplanetandIhelppeople!" He talked a million miles a minute, eager to stop the weeping held up his green wand "This is a sonic screwdriver! It does anything! except wood, too primitive."He was out of breath from talking so fast "Anyway, my arm is getting tired, can you get me a regular mirror? It's the only way we can stop them!"

You crossed her arms "If I find you a mirror," You proposed "Then you have to take me to your time machine!" That was the only piece of his gibberish you had understood.

The Doctor gave you a look of desperation "Really? we are going to go through this now? NOW!? When there is a monster who kills you if you blink in the room!?" He sighed "FINE! I'll take you to the TARDIS, just FIND A MIRROR!" He shouted, while You smiled. _My curiosity is gonna kill me someday,_ you thought. You opened a door to the room you had just cleaned. You had seen a mirror in there, heck, you had dusted it. You waved at the strange man

"Brb!" You said, and you could hear him muttering "Brb? what…" as you exited the room.

Time skip

They went bolting out of the church, and into the New York City skyline, getting as far away from the Angel as possible. They both stopped one block away from the church, panting. "We….are just...gonna….leave the angel there?" You asked.

The Doctor had his hands on his knees, out of breath as well "Well, yeah…...kinda...The Angel will stay there until someone crosses in front of it. But if someone does, the angel will just run away, in order to get far, far away from that mirror." He smiled and jumped back up, full of energy. "Now,uh...you wanted to go in my TARDIS?" You smiled

The bright-blue telephone box was hidden in a dark, desolate alley. He put a small, golden key into the keyhole and unlocked it.

"Why are you taking me into a small police box?" You said "You could be a kidnapper, you know, and I've been the poor, innocent caught in your trap!" You overdramatically joked, putting your hand over your heart. The time-traveler smiled and pushed the door open with a creak. The inside of the box glowed an orange light, casting shadows onto the brick wall behind him. He simply walked into the box and Isabelle slowly approached it. She looked inside, to see something incredible

Isabelle hesitantly stepped into the bright-blue box, observing her surroundings. But...That's...No way! You thought. You went outside to take a look at the box. This had to be an optical illusion or something. But it was the same size!

"Ah, always love this bit..." The doctor smugly said. He had obviously seen your shock before. You bolted back in, drinking it all in, and ran around the big control board.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" You shouted in awe, causing echoes to bounce off the walls in the giant machine

He smiled "This is the TARDIS, or Time-And-Relative-Dimension-In-Space. I use her to travel in time and space, basically wherever and whenever I want! EXCEPT parallel worlds. Last time that happened, this old girl nearly died and...I had to leave someone behind." You noticed the forlorn look in the Doctor's eyes. He had experienced true emotional pain, you could tell.

You sat on one of the chairs "So...How do you work this thing?" You reached for a lever, but the doctor slapped your hand.

"NO! That's, uh, that's the lever that cuts the oxygen...dont know why that's there in the first place…" You then saw the big enormous lever, with little lights on it

"And this one?" you pointed at it, and He smiled

"Thats basicly the GO button. I flick that, and we go zooming through space!" He excitedly said, but then he frowned and stared at her. "But...you can't travel with me… no one travels with me...not anymore…" You were confused

"But why not? Besides we made a deal!" You crossed her arms in a motherly-sort-of-way. He sighed

"Because, everyone who has traveled with me has gotten hurt… It's a dangerous job, saving the world...you could die…" You turned traced her finger over the controls. Sure, you could travel with this strange man, and have the most fun you could ever have in years, but at what cost? You suddenly had doubts… what about college? Your scholarship? Your family and friends would miss you terribly, you shouldn't go. But then you realized that it was a TIME MACHINE! Duh, you wouldn't be missing anything! You had made your decision

"I don't care. Let's go traveling!" you said, and before the doctor could protest, you slammed down the big lever with the lights. The whole machine shook and all the lights flickered, and you both fell over at the sudden movement.

They both grabbed the control board, the Doctor shouted "What HAVE you done!" But you just laughed as you went hurtling through space. The Doctor firmly pushed down a tiny green button, and they came to a slow stop.

"What is wrong with you? You just decide to threaten me in a church and force me to take you to my ship, and THEN you take control of a Time Lord's magical blue box?"

As you went to open the door you asked "Time Lord? Like an alien? Ooo are you an alien?" He sighed

"Didn't you listen before when you held me at gunpoint! Well, angel-point, but whatever! Yes, Time-Lord, Two hearts, big amazing brain!" He pointed to his head. He seemed not be able to say anything without waving his hands about. You smiled at his goofiness and opened the door…

It was space. You, (y/n), were in space! You laughed out loud and screamed "WOOOOOO!" at the top of your lungs into the void. "Oh my gosh, I'm in space! Doctor, I'm in space!" and before he could stop you, you floated out of the TARDIS.

"HEY! Listen, you can't just go floating around in space, (y/n)! You could go floating around forever!" He grabbed the back of your leather jacket and pulled you back into the although you had nearly gone off floating in space forever, she still went back to the door, and simply stared out into the stars. The Doctor looked at the awe and wonder at your face, lit by the moon. Your (h/l), (h/c) hair floated around you due to lack of gravity.

"I...I've never seen space. Always wanted to...but...being an astronaut was just a childhood fantasy goal I would never accomplish…" You almost whispered, shocked that you were actually there. This whole situation felt like a dream, and yet, it couldn't have been more real. It was a moment of utter amazement in your shy, studious life. The Doctor smiled and joined her by the door

"Do you want to see more?" He asked, going back to the controls. You whirled around and ran up next to the mysterious alien.

"Does that mean I can stay?" The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors shut closed. You turned her head so fast to the doors you nearly caught whiplash. _Did he?_ You nearly finished the thought, but merely smiled.

The doctor typed up some numbers in a keyboard "Only one trip!" He put his hands on the big lever with the lights "Just one…" He slammed down the lever, and off they went. The Doctor and his new companion.


	2. Chapter 2:This revolution

Hi everyone! So, I decided I'm going to update every 3 or 4 days. Mostly. Sorry If you have to wait! I hope you all understand, with freakin testing coming up *Loud groan* BUT ANYWAY Hope you enjoy the continuation of a story that was never meant to continue! ~Bazooka Universe

(P.S. "Tory" Means a person who supported the King in the revolutionary war. They were also called Loyalists. THE MORE YOU KNOW!)

CRASH! You nearly fell over from sudden movement of the TARDIS. You quickly grabbed the handrail to keep from falling over, giggling. You were in a **Time Machine!** How cool was that! Eventually the machine flew to a stop, and you stood up straight.

"Where did we go too?" You asked. He merely smiled and ran up next to the white doors.

"I don't know!" He stated simply. He opened the doors and stormed through them. You laughed in excitement and jumped out along with him.

Your feet landed on soft snow in the middle of a clearing in a moss-ridden forest. A light snow was forming, causing snowflakes to go in your eyes. You frowned a bit in disappointment.

"You know, I thought the whole point of a spaceship was to go somewhere… I don't know, Spacy?" You commented. The Doctor was busy pacing around the forest.

"Oh don't be like that! If the TARDIS picked it out, it's bound to not be that bad!" He took in a deep breath "In fact, I believe we are somewhere…" He took a piece of snow and studied it. "1777! Ah, always a good year! Except for the wigs… and the corsets...and the diseases. But that's just par for the course, right!" He rambled. You rolled your eyes, but was still pretty excited. I mean, 1777! Who else from the present gets to go to 1777!

"Wait a second," An idea just came up in your head. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, change or something?" You said, glancing at your clothes. Your modern polyester dress wasn't likely to blend in with a crowd.

The Doctor smiled "Don't worry! I've got a closet full of some clothes I collected over the years for these kind of things." He opened the door of the TARDIS for you. "Why dont you go check them out, and I will see exactly where we are!" You nodded, agreeing with his suggestion. You stepped into the TARDIS, smiling as you watched the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started waving it everywhere. You then closed the door, wandering into the TARDIS, hoping not to get lost!

Eventually you found the godforsaken room. The whole thing was a walk in closet that seemingly went on forever. (It most likely did!) You scrolled through the clothes until you found the perfect dress _This looks revolutionary enough,_ You thought to yourself. _But how on earth am I going to get it on?!_

Time Skip Brought to you by the TARDIS

You nearly tripped when getting out of the TARDIS. Although you had gotten the dress on yourself, it had been a long a harrowing process. Plus, the dress itched like crazy. You squinted, trying to find the Doctor amongst all the trees. _Oh god, now I've got to look for him_! You inwardly groaned. You hated being left behind. You started to walk, but after a few steps, you realized that the dress, though hard to get on, was surprisingly mobile and easy to run in. You smiled, and walked at a fast pace, looking around.

Suddenly, after about 10 minutes of walking, you heard shouting and gunshot in the distance. Not having any other leads, and figuring the Doctor was there, to decide to follow the sound. And sure enough, you soon find the Doctor bolting through the woods coming straight at you. He fell over trying to stop himself falling onto you, and landed on his knees right in front of you. He looked completely out of breath.

"Okay….So...I figured out where we are!" He stated,quickly looking behind him. "That's the good news!"

"The bad news?" I asked, helping him stand up.

"Well…" He started to explain, but the sound of a gunshot ran through the woods. The bullet pierced the tree right next to them. The Doctor looked around and took your hand. "We are in Pennsylvania during the Revolutionary War! Run!" He quickly spat out, and off you went!

You bunched up the dress in your arms, trying to keep up with the Doctor. You both ended up hiding behind a big oak tree, out of breath."Wait…" You said, "What did you do...to make those guys so angry...with you!"

"We are in the middle of the Revolutionary War, didn't I tell you! As soon as I said 'Hullo!' They recognized my accent and claimed I was a British spy!" He angrily exclaimed, peering out from behind the tree to try and spot their attackers.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you had that. I thought it was fake. Why do you have that accent anyway?"

"Lots of plants have accents, YOU'RE the ones who labeled them." He responded bluntly. He kept looking around at our attackers, but they kept firing shots at the tree, missing us by inches. While they were reloading their clumsy muskets, we made a run for it.

You almost laughed at the absurdity of it. I mean, just a couple of hours ago, you were studying for finals, trying to become a pharmacist. Now, all of the sudden, you were running away from 1777 soldiers in a ball-like gown, with a strange man you had only met a few hours ago. It was crazy, absurd and completely insane, but you enjoyed it. The adrenaline pumping through your veins, the trees passing in a blur. It was like a dream. _I swear to god if I wake up on top of my textbook I will kill something,_ You thought, thinking this was too good to be true.

When suddenly, a gunshot that flew right next to your ear, bringing you into reality. I am in actual danger here! I could die! This definitely isn't a dream. These thoughts raced through your head as you struggled to keep up with the Doctor. You had finally reached the end of the woods, and ended up in some kind of village. It was more like a camp, honestly. People were lounging around, trying to get warm in the harsh cold. But you had no time to notice any details. You were about to run to the only house by the edge of the clearing to hide in, when the people in the woods came out and started to point and yell. Within mere seconds, the entire camp had their muskets pointed at the two of you.

You both cautiously put your hand up in surrender. "H-hi!" You stuttered, swallowing. "Uh… Please don't hurt my friend. I'm..uh...pretty sure he isn't a British spy. This has all been a…" You tried to find the right words. I mean, you did have over 4,000 guns "Misunderstanding! Yes, a misunderstanding. I would really like it if you let us go. Please?" The men simply laughed.

(Also If you are British, seemingly pretend you have perfected the art of an american accent. It'll be easier that way!)

"You have to be kidding me! The little girl claims that the Tory over there isn't loyal to the crown!" the man in front of them said. "I bet she's a Little Loyalist too, like 'im!" The crowd jeered at them.

You panicked "Oh no no no! I support the revolution all the way! Down with the monarchy, up with the democracy!" You pathetically said, causing another ripple of laughter from the crowd.

"You aren't very good at this," The Doctor muttered. Your face turned beet red.

"C'mon, lets just kill them and be done with it!" The same man from earlier cried into the crowd. The crowd eagerly agreed, cheering.

"Wait!" A man came out of the house near the edge of the clearing. "Whats going on?" He shouted. The men straightened their backs, saluting him. The man from earlier also straightened, but didn't salute. The man then came into view.

"No...No. freaking. way!" You muttered. Standing before you was George Washington. THE George Washington. The first president of the united states!(Well, the future president, anyway) He acknowledged the man who was giving orders.

"What is happening, Arnold?" He asked him. The Man named Arnold nudged his gun in the direction of you both.

"Well, General Washington, These two Tories were running away from our guards in the woods. We were just about to deal with them…" The president held up his hand

"Don't make any commands without my consent, Arnold. Especially ones that involve executing traitors." He bluntly stated. Benedict looked down at the ground, mumbling something unintelligible. The future president looked at the two of you. "Why are you this close to Valley Forge? and if I don't like your answer, I will kill you." Jeez, who knew the president could be so harsh.

"Wait, we are in Valley Forge?" You ask, looking over at the Doctor

"Well, I didn't know exactly WHERE we were in Pennsylvania!" He

explained. You turned to face the president.

Well, you see Mr. Pres-I MEAN-General Washington," I said, covering up my close call "We kinda got lost in the woods… This gentlemen here was trying to get me home, to Philadelphia...We thought there was a shortcut in the woods, so we went that way. A bit stupid of us, now that I think about it. Just, please don't kill us!" I added. He raised an eyebrow.

"Arnold, take the women to the boarding house, but bound her hands. Monroe," He nodded to another man near the edge of the crowd. "Take the Brit and tie him to that tree over there." He pointed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes like he had been through this before. As the man took his hands, he mouthed the words 'Don't screw anything up!'

Arnold took my hands and bound them. "You're lucky you little Tory. We'll find out you're lying soon enough, and when we do, I wanna be the one to pull that trigger." I gulped. Well isn't this just peachy.

You straightened your dress, uneasy. You sat with your hands bound to the chair you sat on. You faced a long table in a seemingly empty room. There were long windows on one wall of the room, and the other wall was covered with bookshelves holding many books. Sighing, you anxiously tapped your foot. Some men were arguing on what to do with you in the next room over

"Done nothing wrong….don't know...loyalties…" Said one voice

"No! But...with brit…..risk your life!" That one sounded like Arnold.

After a few moments of incomprehensible talk, George Washington stepped into the room, with another man. They sat down at the end of the long table, focusing on you.

"So… what is ze little girls name?" aid the other man, with a heavy french accent.

"Oh, my name is (y/n)" You replied. The two men raised an eyebrow.

"What a strange name…" Washington muttered. I guess since you were from the future, your name was drastically out of style. Washington cleared his throat.

"What about your friends name?" the Frenchmen asked

"He is called the Doctor," I dutifully respond. "And he saved my life." I say, hoping to impress them

"Just 'ze Doctor?' Is zat a nickname?"

"Well, yes, just 'the Doctor. he hasn't told me his real name yet."I respond. I truly didn't know his name, I would have to find out later.

"How did this 'Doctor' save your life?" Washington was quiet until now.

"Well…" I hesitate. They wouldn't be able to comprehend monsters, especially not Weeping Angels, so I had to think of something on the spot. Think.. Then I remembered something from a book I had read.

"It was a couple years ago…" You lied. It had only been an hour or two. "I was in my own home, and I had fallen asleep while reading late on night. Unfortunately, one of the candles I used for light that night fell over, setting the house on fire. Luckily, the Doctor had been in the house next door. he saved me, but I had nothing to my name." You teared up your eyes. You had been involved with the drama club for a couple of years, and you had learned the art of fake-crying from when you played Nancy in 'Oliver' "He volunteered to help me find a new home, and…" You smiled and looked off into the distance. "I learned more about him." You sighed happily. It was easier to pretend that you fancied him, I mean, women do stupid things when they're in love. Besides, men thought that women were to over-emotional in this time period. You could use that to your advantage.

(but you didn't think of him in THAT way...at least… not yet ;)

The men looked convinced. "We 'ave no time for zis girl's life story, ask 'er more important questions!" The Frenchmen spat.

"Calm down, Von Steuben, their is no need to shout." Washington calmly responded. _Von steuben…_ the name definitely rang a bell. He must've been important in the war, or you wouldn't have recognized it.

"But I'm curious. Who exactly is this 'doctor'? We need to know if he is a traitor or not." Washington stated simply.

That left you at a loss for words. You really didn't know much about him, you had only just met. You were about to respond with a lie, when suddenly they heard a cry from outside.

"Traitor! Tory-bastards!" The man Arnold cried. The two men quickly rose from their seats and looked out side. You winced, as the ropes dug into your wrists. the two men ran through the door, but Von Steuben leaned back into the doorway.

"Ne aller pas importe ou!" He quickly shouted, pointing at you, and ran off. You had no idea what he said, but You guessed it meant 'Don't go anywhere'

"As if I have a choice…" you muttered. When suddenly you heard a tapping at the glass. You turned, and the Doctor was standing there, waving. Oh my god… you thought. In order to communicate with him without alerting the guards, you mouthed. 'How did you get your ropes undone?' He rolled his eyes and held up his sonic screwdriver, answering your question. He mouthed 'I'll be right there, just hold on' He was about to leave, When all the sudden he smiled giddily. He looked off into the distance, as if remembering something. (A/N: I had to, I'm sorry, Donna's my fav companion)

You rolled your eyes and stamped your foot to get him back to reality. He shook his head, smiled at you, and ran out of view.

He barreled into the room. "Hullo again!" He cheerfully said. "A bit tied up, aren't we?" I rolled my eyes

"I hate puns…" You muttered "Anyway I told them we met when my house caught on fire, but that's pretty much it." You clarified before he could ask. He went behind you and started to undo the ropes.

"By the way," You turned your head towards him "I never asked. What's your real name?" He stopped for a second, and then kept going.

"I..er..don't have one." He said dismissively. You could tell he didn't want to tell me. but you understood, he didn't trust you enough yet.

"Well, okay. Tell me more about yourself then. Like, about your species." He chuckled.

"You know, this isn't the best time to be asking personal questions! But, if you insist," One of the ropes broke, and he moves onto the next one. "My people, the Time Lords, live on the planet Gallifrey. Its beautiful, well…" He hesitated lost in thought. "...Was beautiful." you frowned

"You mean it was destroyed?"

He didn't say anything for a while, until he finally spoke up "Its gone. Destroyed in the last Time War." The rope that bound your hands was finally broken and you stood up to meet his eyes. "No one survived…"He sadly stated. Before you could say any words of comfort, he said "But thats all in the past. We've got colonial soldiers to run from!" He took your hand leading you out of the house.

You were in the doorway that led outside the house, when you heard a loud screeching noise coming from the Doctors jacket. He pulled up his screaming sonic-device.

"That's strange…" he muttered. he listened closely to the device. "Oh, it seems there is a slitheen in this camp!"

"A Slith-what?" You asked in disbelief

"A slitheen. Its an alien that can wear human skin like a suit. That's bad, that is very, very bad." He ran his hands through his hair. "we have to find out who's slitheen, and fast!" He ran outside. You sighed and went to catch up with him. You grabbed his arm

"Did you forget? We are considered traitors!" Suddenly you noticed the group of soldiers shouting at each other, with that Arnold man being the loudest of them all.

"Wait, I may have just figured out who it is…" He ran up behind a log cabin, close to where the argument was taking place. You were close by, and kneeled right next to him behind the cabin.

"I don't understand, who is the Slith-thing?" You had forgotten the name of the alien.

"Its a Slitheen, by the way, and That man who's shouting," he pointed to Arnold. "Is **Benedict** Arnold. He was famous for betraying Washington for money." He peered out from behind the small house. "I believe he may be our culprit." He scanned Benedict from behind the house. The sonic sprang up, and the Doctor read the results

"Yep, definitely Slitheen." He then pressed a couple of buttons on the sonic.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning in to see it better. He waved his hand at me, signaling for me to back off.

"I'm modifying the sonic to reveal the Slitheen's true form." The sonic sparked, causing you to jump. it also caused some soldiers to look your way. "But its going to take some time, I need you to distract them from looking over here." He now whispered. You sighed and ran to the other side of the cabin. He wanted a distraction, you'll give him a distraction, even if you had no idea what you were going to do.

"MAMMA MIA!" You shouted, drawing everyone's attention. You had seen the play 'mamma mia' about a week ago, and remembered some of their songs. You decided to go along with it. "HERE I GO AGAIN! MY, MY! I COULD NEVER LET YOU GO!" Several outcries come from the soldiers. Some grab your guns, pointing them at you as you continue to shout various ABBA songs. "SEE THAT GIRL! WATCH THAT SCENE! DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN!" A couple of men were approaching you slowly

"What on earth are you spouting women?" The man named Monroe asked.

"GIMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE, A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT! WON'T SOMEBODY HELP ME CHASE THE SHADOWS AWAY!" You half-shout, half sing.

" 'ow did she get out?" Von Steuben asked. "We bound 'er to zat chair with tight ropes!" the crowd looked at you warily as you shouted the lyrics to 'The Winner Takes It All'

"Isn't it obvious? She is a witch! And she is chanting nonsense to ensnare and trap us!" Arnold shouted. "Lets just kill her and be done with it!" he aimed his gun at you, but he suddenly lurched forward.

He gagged and made a choking noise. Soldiers immediately blamed you, and were about to fire, but became distracted by Benedict as his skin started to melt and peel off. It revealed a green, big-eyed alien, with wrinkly skin and some kind of collar.

Before you could see the entire alien, the Doctor had ran up next to me and grabbed your hand

"Now! While they're distracted!" he cried as you made a break for the woods.

Time skip brought to you by SLITHEEN MAGIC

You both had finally reached the TARDIS, gasping for breath. The doctor leaned against the TARDIS, and you put your hands on my knees, trying to compose myself. But in between breaths, you heard The Doctor laughing.

"What?" you asked, looking at him.

"We were...surrounded by soldiers...and your first instinct...was to sing... ABBA?!" he broke down into tears, sliding down onto the snowy ground. His laughter became contagious, and you quickly fell down onto the snowy ground with him.

Eventually, you composed yourselves and got up off the ground, brushing snow off our clothes. Sighing, The Doctor leaned against the doors.

"Well, I certainly had fun!" he commented, stretching.

"Is, like, what we I'd back there okay?" you asked, going up next to him. "Like, did we just completely destroy history by doing that?"

"Well," He started, scratching the back of his head. "We only slightly altered the course of history. It should probably stay more or less the same." he opened the doors, looking inside them, and then at you.

"So," he said, marveling at the inside of the machine "ready for another adventure?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" you answered, stepping inside. The doctor entered right behind you. The blue box started to disappear with a _whoosh_ sound, and after couple of seconds, they only thing that remained was a print in the snow.

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it a really long time ago and I dont really feel like changing it. Dont worry, this gets a lot better.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
